Homestuck: Act 6 Intermission 1
|image = Battleship travelling through yellow yard.gif |icon = |caption = |start = |end = |length = 125 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 1: Through Broken Glass |next = Act 6 Act 2: Your shit is wrecked. }} Act 6 Intermission 1, part of Act 6, is titled }}. It returns focus to the events following the Critical Moment: John and Jade traveling between the Fourth Walls, and Dave and Rose meeting up with the trolls at the Green Sun. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * With the beginning of the intermission proper, John and Jade begin conversing on the battleship's bow in what Jade thinks is a limbo dimension between worlds. Jade lets John know how Rose and Dave's mission went and what further plans they will have with the new session. At one point, they notice the Hussiebot staring at them, and Jade assumes he's . * At this, Hussiebot gives them their privacy by hanging some green curtain cloth over the two walls. * Jade estimates that due to temporal relativity, she and John will arrive in the new session in three years from their point of view. Jade also asserts that despite her powers over space, she can't teleport them instantly because teleportation can only be done locally and not into another universe. Besides, as they had left the domain of the Green Sun, and therefore were subject to normal physics, they could no longer go faster than light. She then tells of the exact way Rose and Dave unknowingly succeeded in their mission to create the Sun in the first place. John is left nonplussed at all of this. * Meanwhile, in the trolls' session, PM and Serenity face down Bec Noir, while the trolls fly away towards the Green Sun. As Jack looks on at the fully prototyped PM, Serenity blinks "YOU SUCK!!!" at him. * Jack suddenly starts developing romantic feelings for PM... * ...but she loathes him to the point of kismesissitude. * Jack hurriedly absconds, Serenity blinking "Coward!" at him as he leaves. PM sheathes her sword. * PM checks up on WV while Serenity begs PM to "Please... help him!!!". * The scene switches to the trolls flying towards the Green Sun. The remaining trolls are standing around Sollux's body, dead from the exertion of hurling the asteroid towards the sun. * As Karkat breaks down over his friend's second death, Dave, Rose, Aradia and Sollux arrive at the asteroid. * Jade is able to observe their meeting with the powers she inherited from Bec, and John through her. * John contemplates using Jade as a portal to the Green Sun to meet up with the trolls, but worries that Jade'll be lonely. She replies that with the inhabitants of five planets with her (un-captchaloguing them as she speaks), she won't be. John then comments that Jade is now a furry, "but not really the weird kind", to which Jade frowns. * John decides to send a message to the others, but finds himself without a good movie poster to write it on, so Jade materializes an Armageddon poster and both of John's beloved books to send it in. However, John doesn't want to part ways with the books, so she materializes a bucket instead while unshrinking everyone from the planets. * John writes his message which Davesprite puts in the bucket (while defacing the front). John then tosses it at Jade, who acts as a portal to Rose, Dave, and the trolls. However, he then realizes too late that buckets are particularly sensitive material in troll culture; this results in Karkat watching in shock as the bucket flies towards him. * Rose and Dave level up and acquire the GIFT OF GAB Badge. * Rose, Dave and the trolls discuss funerals and Death. * Karkat interrupts the death discussion, as he is concerned about what the plan is, since the Green Sun did not blow up. He's so agitated that Gamzee needs to fulfill his role as Karkat's moirail. * Karkat, now complaining about the brightness of the Green Sun and his inability to relax around it, sarcastically asks for sunglasses. Kanaya complies and hands him Equius's glasses, which Karkat refuses. * Karkat now questions who the leader is, to which Aradia suggests that Rose, the Seer of Light, should be the leader. Rose suggests that they wait for a bit before they travel through the Furthest Ring to reach the new session. She calculates that this journey will take approximately three years. * Aradia says she will not be going on the journey with the others as she still has work to do in the Furthest Ring. Sollux also says he will stay behind since he is a half ghost and is tired of adventuring. Kanaya contemplates staying but is convinced to continue on. * Karkat discovers that Sollux and Vriska's bodies are missing. Gamzee has apparently taken the bodies to decapitate them and put them in science jars. At this, Kanaya goes . * Karkat asks Kanaya not to spill any more blood on her clown hunt when suddenly the bucket that John sent impacts his face. * Karkat reads John's letter on the defaced poster, stopping to gawk at the latter's unintentional innuendos. He begins to have a mental breakdown over the thought of all the sloppy troll/human makeout sessions. The quick-eyed may also have the pleasure of viewing a short scene of Nic Cage being incredibly creepy. * PM observes the group on the laboratory meteor and, perhaps assuming they may be able to help him, uses herself as a portal to toss WV to them. * Rose explains that WV is coming with them and that they need to leave immediately as Jack is quickly approaching. Serenity asks Rose "You there, miss! Please help my friend!'. Karkat suggests setting up a checkpoint so that Gamzee doesn't try to hoard WV's body. * The meteor zooms away from the Green Sun with the help of Sollux and Aradia. PM observes as Jack gives chase. * PM flies towards the Green Sun. While the curtains close on Act 6 Intermission 1, we are treated to a few visions that Jane sees from her Prospitian tower, among them Act 6 curtains , Imperial Drones, Dirk Strider poised for battle , Roxy Lalonde chucking a mutant cat through a Fenestrated wall , the eruption of Jake's Forge , and a blurred vision of Skaia . Epilogue The following events are not part of an official act of Homestuck, but constitute a short epilogue to the events in the second sub-act of Act 6. * Jane is looking out her window, observing the visions of Prospit's Skaian eclipse. * Jane is suddenly stabbed by her session's Jack Noir, who had also had Jake's dream self killed. * Jack gets out his watch to check the time. * Jack then calls the Courtyard Droll to see how he's doing with the assassination attempt and the destruction of the tower. CD claims the assassination went smoothly and he expects the tower's demolition to be the same, though he admits that this is breaking the rules. It is revealed that they are doing this under orders from the new ruler of Derse. CD says she wears the most grand and luxurious fluffy hat he's ever seen. Jack says he doesn't think it's a hat, but rather something called "hair". As for the assassination, CD used peanuts to off Jake. It is noted Jake has a severe allergy to peanuts, though CD doesn't seem to understand what an allergy is. * Jack then tells CD that the Draconian Dignitary will take care of the Dersite dream selves. Suddenly, he realizes that Jane is about to do the Lifey thing, and prepares to abscond via transportalizer. * The base of Jane's tower explodes, causing the ball to drop and fall off. * The ball proceeds to bounce all over Prospit, wrecking whatever comes in its path, before landing (and exploding) in the middle of a familiar-looking plaza.